


Heavenly

by Fottiti



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Wade Wilson, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: Peter and Wade singalong to “All Of Me” by John Legend while cuddling :)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom! Hope you enjoy <3

“Oh wait, stop talking this is a good one.”

“But-“

“Shut up!”

_ What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawin me in and you kickin me out  
You've got my head spinnin, no kiddin  
I can't pin you down  
What's goin on in that beautiful mind? _

_ I'm on your magical mystery ride _

_ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright _

“My head’s under water, but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m outta my mind.” 

“Holy shit Wade, I didn’t know you could actually sing-“

“Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I’m winning, cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you.” 

_ How many times do I have to tell you _

_ Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too _

_ The world is beating you down _

_ I’m around through every mood _

_ You’re my downfall _

_ You’re my muse _

Peter felt his heart swell when Wade opened his eyes and instantly smiled seeing the teen’s wide eyes and shocked face. Nobody knew he could sing, he never put his secret talent on display before. Peter placed a hand on Wade’s cheek and gently rubbed the scarred skin of his cheekbone with his thumb. They lay together in Peter’s bed, wearing nothing but their boxers and the thin blanket Peter purposely put out before Wade knocked on his window like always, so they would have to cuddle for warmth. 

Wade sang along with the song, once and a while closing his eyes and drawing his eyebrows together as he did his best to hit a high note, or hold one for longer. Each time shocking Peter speechless more and more with his voice. 

_ I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing in my head for you  _

_ My head’s underwater _

_ But I’m breathing fine _

_ You’re crazy and I’m outta my mind _

“Cause all of me loves all of you.” Wade whispered along with the song playing from his phone on Peter’s nightstand. Peter closed his eyes as Wade put his hand over his on his cheek and squeezed it before kissing his palm then he let go of his hand to trail a finger tip along Peter’s jaw. “Love your curves and all your edges,” He trailed his hand down Peter’s arm then body slowly, chills and bumps rising to Peter’s skin in his hand’s wake, “all your perfect imperfections.” Wade whispered the lyrics, Peter’s smile growing wider and wider so he could no longer hide it. Wade smiled wider and eyed Peter’s lips as he held onto his waist, drawing him closer. 

_ Give your all to me _

_ I’ll give my all to you _

_ You’re my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I loose I’m winning _

“Cause I’ll give you all of me.” Peter hummed and grabbed Wade’s cheeks in his hands, catching him off guard for a second before the other recovered and a smile spread across his face. “And you give me all of you.” Peter stole his lips in a passionate kiss and crawled on top of him to straddle his waist, Wade doing his best to hum along with the song and Peter’s lips on his as his hands grabbed a tight hold on Peter’s hips. Rubbing small circles into his skin with his thumbs. 

Wade moaned softly into the kiss as the lyrics of their song picked up to the faster part of the song. He tangled his hands into Peter’s hair, tugging on the ends softly and rubbing his scalp with his finger tips. Wade kept a hand tangled into his hair and trailed his other down Peter’s cheek, which the teen leaned into the touch then broke their kiss. Both panting and staring down at the other. 

“I’ll give you all, of me.” Wade closed his eyes, doing his best to hit that high note as he laid his head back against the pillow. Peter’s elbow on one side of his shoulders and his other hand on his cheek again. “And you give me all, of you.” 

The song faded out and Wade opened his eyes to see tears in the corners of Peter’s eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and tugged him down in a bone crushing hug, effectively hiding his growing blush as he resting his forehead on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter sniffled as he let Wade smother him close. Peter squeezed his eyes closed trying to stop his tears from flowing and sagged into Wade’s hold, he turned his face into Wade’s neck and placed a small kiss to the scarred skin. 

It was a long time before either made any sort of movement. Wade kissed the top of Peter’s head and the teen finally pulled back, tears running down his cheeks a small smile playing on his lips. 

Wade instantly tensed. “Peter are you okay-“ His grip on Peter’s thighs automatically tightening. 

Peter bit his lip before moving down and kissing him again. Slowly this time. Using one hand to hold himself up and his other he placed on Wade’s chest, the only thing keeping him grounded was his heartbeat. Nothing mattered as Peter kissed him, the world around them could have stopped or erupted into chaos, the very air around them vanish so they had to stay connected and breathe the other’s breath to stay alive. And that’s what it felt like to Peter. Ever since Peter knee he was in love with Wade he knew he couldn’t live without him. Peter’s tears didn’t stop as his breathing became more and more laboured, trying to stay connecting and one with Wade for as long as he could. 

“Pete.” Wade whispered holding his shoulders and had to push the teen away so they separated, and had enough room between one another to look each other in the face. “Talk to me baby boy what’s with the crying?”

Peter laughed lightly and rested his cheek on his fist, and used his free hand to trace the outline of Wade’s lips. “I just, I love you.” He whispered, not wanting to break the spell around them. “I love you so much, it-it’s over whelming. You’re all that matters to me now, nothing and nobody else but you. I love you so much Wade,” He closed his eyes, trying to steady himself. “I can’t picture life without you anymore, I-I don’t think I’d be able to survive if I didn’t have you. Wade I love you much, you mean everything to me-“

Wade felt his own eyes start to sting, but his did his best to blink them away and he rubbed Peter’s hips up and down. “Hey.” 

Peter opened his eyes, smiling instantly seeing Wade’s. 

“I’m not going anywhere baby boy. You’re my life. Okay?” Wade pressed their foreheads together, both closing their eyes. “You’re my life now Peter. I love you. You hear me?”

Peter bit his lip as he nodded. 

“Good.” Wade swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Now c’mere.” 

Peter smiled as Wade showered his features in gentle kisses. They turned so he was on his side and Peter curled into a ball against his chest. Peter pressed his face to Wade’s neck and let out a shaking breath, Wade kissed the top of his hair and combed a hand through it in a force of habit before trailing it down his back to pull their bodies flush together, legs tangling with one another as Wade tugged the thin blanket over them. Wade did his best to stop the tears stinging his eyes from flowing but if one or two fell, he knew Peter wouldn’t judge. Wade felt Peter smile against his skin and wrap a seemingly small arm around his waist, fingers mindlessly tracing over his scars on his spine near the small of his back.Wade tucked his head under his chin and blinked into the darkness of Peter’s room, the arm wrapped around him instinctively tightening. Wade pressed a kiss to the top of his head and smiled when he felt the other smile. 

“John Legend really fucked us up huh?” Wade whispered into his hair, closing his eyes to the heavenly sound of Peter’s tired laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> :,)


End file.
